Fortunes Tale
by sexyprincess474
Summary: Meet Elena, Caroline and Bonnie through their friendship and how they met and fell in love with our favourite originals Klaus, Elijah and KoL. E/E, KL/C, K/B
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sat in their secret spot in mystic falls talking about how they will be best friends forever. The place was a small clearing surrounded by beautiful flowers and had a small spring. The 7 years old found the place by mistake when Elena and Caroline got into a fight about who was most popular in their grade. Bonnie who was quiet but stubborn and very good at knowing what was happening around her all the time. The 7 year old lives with her grandmother with the where about of her parents unknown. Even though her grandmother avoided questions when asked, she knew that her parents left her she just didn't know why. She could make thing happen when she concentrated on it a lot, like lighting a candle without a matching or guessing all the answers right in a multiple choice test or exam. She was scared about her gift but accepted it after she talked with her grandmother who told her she was special and her friends who thought it was cool.

The girls were laughing together at a joke Elena made when Caroline asked her friends who they wanted to marry when they grow up. Caroline was very beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eye and perfect facial bone structure and she was very kind hearted and sweet. She wasn't well liked as her class mates feel intimidated by her beauty. She was often describe as shallow, mean or stupid. But despite all this, she was very intelligent and although she would cry and feel lonely about the insults she never let it bring her down instead she strives to be perfect at what ever she did.

Bonnie didn't think it was right for them to answer the question as it could jinx them getting the love of their lives in the future. So she told them what she thought about it and Caroline and Elena reluctantly agreed as they Bonnie's instincts were never wrong. Elena not wanting to give up asked them to make a vow instead. Elena is very fortunate when it comes to people, as they always love her. She is very loyal and she would sacrifice everything for those she cares about. She and Caroline fight a lot as she come across to be every body's first choose but despite this they are still good friends. She has a good life with her loving parents and younger brother Jeremy.

They all agree to Elena's suggestion of a vow. Elena goes first crossing her fingers so as not to jinx anything and vows that they would they would stay friends forever. Caroline follows after saying the love of their lives no matter who they may be should be brothers, so that they may stay together as real sisters. Bonnie going last say that these brothers would love them totally as they love them in return and they would all find happiness forever.

The girls had closed their eyes at these point and didn't notice the wind blowing around them, or Tyler and Matt with a video camera recording them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena is 15 yrs old and much has changed in her life. Her parent had an accident while they were picking her up from a party after she skipped family dinner. She feels guilty but she has to stay strong for her brother Jeremy who is taking this really bad and has turned to drugs for release. Her aunt Jenna, her mother's sister has come to stay with them and is trying her best to provide support. Elena is regretting the second vow she made with her best friends Caroline and Bonnie right now as she really wants to use Stefan a new guy in her class to forget her frustrations.

0n Caroline's 13th birthday, when she almost lost her virginity to a 17th year old guy she had crush on, bonnie made them all remember the vows they made when they were seven and made them promise to remain pure for the guys they will fall in love with. The girls had reluctantly vowed they will stay virgin and bonnie who did not trust Caroline to keep that promise made a secret wish that anybody they try to sleep with who is not their future husbands will immediately lose interest in sex. Bonnie told them what she had wish for and although the girls did not believe it will happen, they did not question her. Unknown to them, Tyler had video taped their conversation again with the help of his best friend Matt

Elena after meeting Stefan felt attracted to him but she knew he was not the one for her. A few weeks after her parents died, she had gone to Stefan's house with the intention of sex after all her attempt to seduce him failed, she gave up. She call bonnie who confirmed her suspicion.

Although things were really bad for Elena with family she had her friends who were there for her through it all, and the Salvatore brothers who after she explain everything to them finally understood they did not have a chance with her decided to stay friends. She did not feel alone and though the pain of her lose was intense, she knew she will survive.

15 years old bonnie had an entirely different story. She started having weird dreams and her psychic abilities increased more intensely. She still had only her grandmother. Since she knew dating boys will be of no use after the wish she made when they were 11, she stayed off boys although it didn't stop them from feeling attracted to her. She told her grandmother about her problem and she was told she was a witch. Her grandmother explain the family tree to her and told her about the war in which witches were burned alive. Although everything was shocking at first she quickly accepted the fact that she could do thing normal teenagers could not. She call her best friends over for a sleep over where she told them everything she had learned. To say the girls were freaked out would be an understatement but they quickly got over it when they realized that it didn't change the Bonnie they knew in any way. She was very sympathetic about her friend Elena and tried to do everything she can to be there for her, although she kept on getting weird vipes about the Salvatore brothers. She didn't want to be on bad terms with Elena, so she told Caroline instead about her feelings. Caroline being very brave told her they should confront the Salvatore brothers with Elena of course so as to avoid misunderstandings.

15 year old Caroline was like every normal teenager, but she was president at everything in her school. She is very attractive and beautiful and she knows it but sometimes she has her doubts. She has the same personality as her 7year old self but she has become insecure as every guy her age wanted Elena instead. But she held up hopes that her one true love will put her above everything. Little does she know she will have to fight for that too. To make up for this insecurity and not live under Elena's shadow she strives to be best at every thing else. Good grades, perfect daughter, beauty queen, popularity etc. All these things did not matter when Elena lost her parent. She was there with her and also very supportive. When Stefan chose Elena instead of her, she was jealous but it wasn't anything new. She went for Damon instead but when he couldn't use her for sex due to Bonnie's spells, they become friends and Damon quickly adopted her as his little sister when he realized there was more to her than meet the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

After a very reluctant Bonnie told Elena about the weird feeling she gets around the Salvatore brothers, the three girls decided to pay them a visit. Unknown to them the these will change their lives for ever. Before classes started, the girls had confronted Stefan, telling him they had to talk to him and Damon after school, that it was very important. Stefan had called Damon immediately, relaying these information to him and he accepted since he too cared for the girls.

School dragged on for the girls as they were very anxious for the meeting. When the last bell rand indicating the end of school, the girls immediately gathered together in the parking lot waiting where Stefan was already waiting for them. They all entered Caroline's car, following Stefan to his house. When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon was also already waiting for them. Being Damon, he charmingly invited them in. they were told to make themselves comfortable while Stefan provided drinks and snacks, to lighten up the atmosphere.

Caroline sensing Bonnie's and Elena's nervousness decided to start the conversation

'You guys Bonnie here has been having weird feelings about you guys, and we have all learned to trust her instincts, not that we are are accusing you guys of anything, it's just that what ever she is feeling isn't good. Hmmmmmm…. So we were wondering if you guys will tell us why. There was a long uncomfortable silence before she continued. " please don't be mad at us we just wanted to know what is going on. We did not mean to upset you guys by assuming you were hiding something it is just everything seems weird. Ok I'll shut up now….

Damon started chuckling ' care, please breathe I'm not mad just surprised and since you guys have asked, we will go ahead and tell you'. after a quick look to Stefan and getting a nod he continued ' we are vampire and bonnie we know you are a witch that's why you could sense us. Vampires and witches are normally enemies but there are cases where they work together. It was queit for a while as the girls took in everything they have heard. Then suddenly they asked at once:

In fear, excitement, surprise and defeat

'you are not going to hurt us are you because my instincts are telling me I'll have to hurt you if you are, but I don't want to?' Bonnie asked

Wow do you guys like drink blood, burn in sunlight, afraid of crosses and garlic or is it like Twilight?' Caroline asked

'I'm supposed to be freaked out but I'm not I suppose I was expecting something like these to happen. It's been really quiet around here. Are you guys really old? Elena asked.

'Relax girls Stefan said one question at a time. No Bonnie we won't hurt u guys or any one he said with a pointed look at Damon. Caroline you are right except garlic doesn't hurt and crosses will hurt if it is wood and we are staked with it. And Elena we are like 200 years old.

"I suppose we could trust you as you have been with us for a while without hurting us. Please do not break our trust and we will keep your secret". Elena said and the others agreed

After the nervousness pass they all relax and Stefan and Damon told them stories about their adventures.

**3 years later**

The girls kept their promise and didn't tell any one. They were now in their last year of high school and had enjoyed the peace and quiet. Bonnie could feel something coming. She could feel that part of it was good an the other part was dangerous. She had a feeling that unlike their introduction into the supernatural, that these was major. She confided these feeling with her friends and though they were scared, they too felt that something good was coming. They had kept their promise of remaining virgins since they couldn't help it but they assumed that the brothers who would be their true love will appear when they were much older, so they ruled out any possibility in associating them with the feeling of excitement and anxiety they were feeling.

Meanwhile in Tyler's life, the past three years had been hell. He found out through his father that he had the werewolf gene witch would be activated if he ever killed anybody. This explained a lot in his life, why he was angry all the time. But in the mist of all his drama he never expected the person who will be there to support him will be Jeremy Elena's emo brother, who was into drugs and he bullied because of their feeling for Vicky Matt's sister. Their weird relationship started when Tyler meet Jeremy crying and though he didn't know why his heart ached. So he decided to comfort him. They ended up comforting each other leading to the beginning of a new friendship which will help them both


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline did not know what she was feeling. She had been feeling tingly since she woke up that morning. She decided to go to the drill alone for some drinks to calm her nerves. She entered the drill and ordered her drink but the pressure in her stomach didn't reduce. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders turning around, she saw a handsome man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He told her to meet him outside and not to draw attention to her self. She readily accept even though she knew it was stupid. In all honesty she would have done any thing he asked her to.

She walked outside and saw him standing there. He could be a killer out to get her but she could not walk away. He motioned for her to join him. She had this sudden edge to run away and all her nerves were against going closer as she could feel he was some one dangerous. She started taking steps backward but with the speed of lightening, he was before her. He grab her, held her tightly and suddenly they were in a building out of nowhere.

She could feel fear rising in the pit of her stomach and started begging him to let her go. She saw his eyes flash yellow and he was in front of her again. She could see fury in his eyes and her breathe tightened.

" shut up, I don't normally do this. The girls are sleep with beg for me to take them home but you, I can't seem to control myself. So be a good girl and let me have you. You must be a slut because I could see all the boys at the club looking at you with desire. I know it won't be a big deal just look at it as a one night stand. For all my life I know most blondes have a high sex drive".

Caroline didn't know if she should feel insulted by the abuse and retaliate or keep quiet. She didn't know but she decided to tell him the truth anyways

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. I don't understand most of the stuff you are saying but you should know I've never had sex before. My friends and I made a vow to wait. Please don't let this be my first time" she said pleadingly to him and what ever deity that was watching

He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He knew she wasn't lying as he could sense that off people and all what he was sensing from her was the truth. He knew he should feel guilty about what he was about to do to her but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He just had to have her. He brought his lips forcefully to her, kissing her soft lips brutally. Even though Caroline knew she had to scream for help or fight back. She knew in her guts that it will account for nothing, so she gave into him. He brought his hands slowly to cup her breast. But when he couldn't feel her bare skin enough, he tore her clothes leaving her standing naked before him. His hand touched her left breasts softly massaging it while he brought his mouth to her other breast sucking on her nipple. The pleasure she was feeling was unlike any thing she had read in books before and found herself moaning to his ministration. His hands travel down her legs to her vagina where she was exceptionally wet for him. He carried her to the bed where he laid her down and forcibly opened her legs. She was suddenly feeling very shy to be exposed to this guy whose name she didn't even know. She closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment when she felt his mouth sucking on her clitoris. She cried out softly. The pressure was too much

"please" she said, but she didn't know what she was begging for but luckily for her, he understood. He opened her legs wider then positioned himself between them

" please be gently with me" she begged him. She knew losing her virginity will hurt but she also knew the pain would be less if he was gently. Luckily for her he listen. He gently pressed inside of her slowly and could feel the barriers but that didn't stop him. He kept on entering her until he was fully inside when he stopped to give her time to adjust to him before moving in and out of her. When the pain passed away, she started meeting his thrust until she could feel her self coming. Together they reached the finish line. Even though he had her, he still wanted more. So they ended up having sex three more times before sleep over took them.

The sun woke Caroline up and for a moment she didn't know where she was until the memories of last night came flooding back. She started panicking until she heard his voice behind her.

"Good morning sweetheart"

She knew she should be angry at him or hate him, but she couldn't bring herself too instead she found herself blushing and couldn't look into his eyes. She looked down at the sheets where she saw blood, she looked at her body to see if she had any wounds when she didn't find any, she looked up at him in confusion and asked

"Did you hurt yourself?.

She heard him chuckle and looked up to see him looking at her in wonder. Smirking he said " the blood is a reminder that you are no longer a virgin"

When Caroline heard this she blushed but when she remembered that she was no longer pure for her true love she started crying. She couldn't believe she had ruined all her chances with him without even meeting him in person. She sobbed harder

" why would you do this to me? What did I ever do to you? Now because of what we did I've broken the vow I made to my friends and myself. I'm no longer pure, no one will want me now" she said crying even harder

Klaus couldn't believe this was happening. Could this girl be more innocent and naïve? Seeing her cry made him feel uncomfortable but he ignored his feeling.

Suddenly she woke up wiped her eyes and said " there is no use crying over spilled milk is there? She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes, she was numb. ' I'm guessing you are a vampire because I saw your eyes and speed. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about meeting you because I know you could compel me to forget but I don't want that and you could easily kill me. Who will I tell anyways? She was rambling now " hey guys, mum I have something to tell you…. I was raped and I did nothing to stop it. Well there goes my virtue. I don't know if I'll ever see you again or why you choose to do this to me, and even though it's not ok and I'll like to hit you that won't do any good now will it'?

I don't know where we are, could you please take me back so that I can pretend this is a dream?

Klaus just stood there looking at her. She was fierce he will give her that. He didn't want to know how she knew about vampires but he was guessing the Salvatore brothers. He could compel her but he wanted her to remember their night together. She woke up from the bed scrambling around for her clothes, trying to hide she was in pain. When she found them torn she turned to him " and some clothes too? He handed her the clothes he brought and after she was dressed grab her and speed off to the drill. When Caroline noticed where they were, she turned and walked to her car without a backward glance. When she arrived at her home she climbed on her bed and cried.


End file.
